


Stargazing

by rii_se



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stars, V3 - Freeform, Yaoi, boyslove, danganronpa - Freeform, preeeeettygay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rii_se/pseuds/rii_se
Summary: Shuichi is still distraught over Kaede's death, and still finds himself doubting his thoughts more and more, losing a sense of reality in this school.Kiibo on the other hand is still struggling to fully comprehend his human emotions, getting better - but he still has plenty to learn. And through his learning, he learns to love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my last work was a canon/oc pairing, and since I've been spending all my free time in game with Kiibo/Keebo I've started to realize this has dug into my list of ships  
> also unlike the last one, this one will be nice and soft, no sadness.

Nighttime had easily become Shuichi's least favorite time of day, ever since the day that Kaede was executed, his brain had been plagued of the memory of her execution...if only he had kept quiet in the trial and let everyone believe that it was him who had done it...  
No, that means everyone else would have died alongside him. Her sacrifice had saved so many lives, including his.  
The navy haired male sighed heavily, jumping abruptly when the intercom on his door had been pressed. Ah, he had almost forgotten his training with Kaito.  
Pulling his stiff legs off of the bed, he trudged over to the door to welcome his fellow classmate. 

Training went as usual, Kaito lying about the number of push ups he had done, leaving Shuichi himself more tired than he was before. Raising an arm, he wiped at the sweat that had started forming against his forehead, too sore to pull his jacket back over his arms. If he kept this up, he wouldn't be able to move in a number of days. Maybe tomorrow he would lie and say that he wasn't feeling the greatest so he could rest his body.

Beginning to trudge his way back towards the dorm, his tired eyes catching something familiar - another person that was outside. It wasn't Kaito, no. He was slightly larger than this figure. Curiosity driving out the overwhelming tired feeling, he straightened his back to keep walking. If he were asked what he was doing out at this time, he could return the exact same question towards them. 

"Shuichi!" The voice called, that sound immediately making him realize that it had been Kiibo standing out there. What exactly had he been doing out there? Had he found out that he was spending the first few moments of nighttime with Kaito to train? Well, if he had, it wasn't like he had to worry about, especially not with him.  
"Evening, Kiibo." he greeted, despite how tired he was, he couldn't just ignore him and be rude. The poor guy already had enough things happening to him in this school, especially with Ouma always picking at him at any given moment of the day.

"I was told by Gonta that the stars look nice at night, and since going outside isn't prohibited, I decided that before bed I would try and look at them. And although I can see them...I can't really understand." He said, looking a tad bit troubled as his gaze moved from the sky to look at Saihara himself.  
Now, he didn't know about the stars much either, but he had to admit, if you did take the time to stop and look at them every once in awhile, he had to agree that they were indeed beautiful.

Pulling his jacket back over his arms, the male offered the other a smile, smiling was still something difficult for him to do, but oddly enough it came almost easier when it came to spending time with the white haired male. Would he complain about a thing such as that? No, certainly not, but he would still try to answer his own questions? Oh, certainly.  
"Well, I don't think standing here would do any good with trying to look at the stars." he said, smoothing the fabric of his clothing out. "Why don't we go and sit down somewhere we can see easier? I may not know much about them either, but we could sit and watch together." 

Sure, he was exhausted from the nights training, but he knew that if he went straight to his room, his head would be plagued with those thoughts that brought him nothing more than sadness. Spending a few extra moments with him would perhaps make him feel better, sending him off to bed with a smile for once in this place.  
Luckily, Kiibo seemed more than ecstatic to spend the same time together. All he wanted was to be treated as a human, the same as the rest of them. 

It wasn't hard to find a place to sit down to get a proper view of the sky. The courtyard was pretty wide and open, after all. And Shuichi was far more than happy to sit down and let his legs relax for the time being, a satisfied sigh leaving his lips as soon as he hit the ground, tempted to lay there instead of taking the energy to stay sitting up. At least this was better than standing after all. His head turned to the side when the other male sat beside him, almost being able to feel the excitement radiating off of his self. How nice..

"You're right, it's much easier to see the stars when you're not standing beside an illuminated building." Kiibo had spoken, still seeming to be full of energy - just looking at him allowing Shuichi to perk up slightly. "The stars are nice, though they don't feel as genuine." Shuichi had added on, resting his cheek upon an open palm, sharp yellow gaze piercing into the deep night sky. 

"genuine?" he had been asked, looking over towards the other sitting beside him. Close. Why wasn't he phased by that? Squinting slightly, the navy haired was able to pick up nervous habits coming from the boy er...bot.  
"The stars, I remember are usually much brighter, though this may just be because it's harder to see with all the buildings around." he had replied, yeah, that made enough sense right now. For reasons unknown, he really didn't seem to care for the stars in the sky, his attention more focused on the one he was spending his time with. 

"Shuichi-" Kiibo spoke, blinking as he cleared his throat, voice seeming to waver slightly. "When we get out of here, can you show me those bright stars you were talking about? I'd really like to see how pretty they are with my own eyes." he asked, looking quite proud of himself after he had done so, despite the now reddish tint that he wore on his face. The sight of that making Shuichi himself smile, his eyes filling with admiration. Glad that Kiibo was enjoying the time spent together. 

"As soon as we leave here, Kiibo. I'll take you to see the prettiest stars." he had answered, allowing his hand to fall from his cheek, resting his fingers upon the white haired males, watching the look of shock on his face melt into that of pure, wondrous joy. "that's a promise then ! I'll remember that ! So you'd better not forget!" he sang out, almost beaming with the happiness that seemed to rush over him. 

Releasing a small laugh, Shuichi only nodded, giving the other's hand a small squeeze. This was nice. Spending time together like this. Hopefully more times would come, and he would be able to tackle this feeling he felt that was confirmed only there when he was spending time with none other than Kiibo.  
"Of course, I wouldn't break a promise to you, Kiibo." he had told him. Deciding there, that just maybe - the blushing male was indeed prettier than any star he had ever seen.


	2. Seeing real stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi had promised to show Kiibo the real stars in the night sky, he hadn't forgotten about that promise he made all that time ago. And now, it was time to make that come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I haven't finished V3, this will be considered an au ok? Thank you   
> enjoy the gays as much as I do qvq

Saihara had never really forgotten the promise he had made back however long ago that was. Ever since he stayed up a little later to spend the early hours of the night besides Kiibo, the thought of being able to see the worlds stars in all of their glory along his side had been a happy little thought that had been kept in the back of his mind. Always there - not that he would want to forget such wonderful words either way.  
And finally, that day was here.   
He had felt like there was a childish excitement that was running through him, a feeling that almost made him tremble in nothing but pure excitement. How long had it been since something this exciting had happened to him? He couldn't even begin to imagine, but that didn't matter in the current moment. No matter what, he would know that this evening was going to be a good one.

After that night where the two males had been at the school, looking up at those "fake stars", Shuichi knew that there was indeed something special that had started to happen, something that words couldn't even begin to explain, yet felt just right whenever anything happened. He and Kiibo would hold hands during breakfast (And he would listen to him talk, seeing that he couldn't eat the meals that were prepared) and on days, Kiibo would come and visit him in his room, a few times over the length of the night. And on those days, Shuichi could confirm that he was able to sleep easier, knowing that there was someone there with him. Someone he cared about immensely, someone he dared to say -- loved. 

The evening wasn't anything too cold, though there was a nice breeze floating through the sky as his feet brought him to the designated meeting place he had chosen for them to meet up. Of course, the navy haired male had left a little while earlier, wanting to make sure that everything was all good for everything to go according to plan. He had been waiting for this for far too long for this to be messed up by a small thing, he wanted to prove to Kiibo that he had been wanting this for awhile. After all - he had told him that he wasn't planning of breaking his promise to allow him to have a good time. He was just hoping that the white haired male would have as good as time as he would. 

The beginnings of dusk had surrounded him, his legs pushing him up a small hill so that he could get a better view of everything. Even in the early starting of the night, he could begin to see the view -- making him grow even more excited to show such a thing to the robot. There was something inside of him that kept on saying that no matter what happened, there was next to nothing that would ruin such a wondrous evening that he had planned. 

Time had seemed to pass by a little faster then he had anticipated, his mind having had been high in the clouds - and it was only pulled out when he had heard the voice of the other male that he had been so eagerly waiting for, almost thinking that he was simply imagining things, though was pleasantly surprised when he had turned around to see the ashen haired male standing there, feeling as if his heart were about to beat out of his chest simply from seeing the male standing before him. He had missed him in the time they had been separated - even though it hadn't even been that long of a time. 

"Kiibo !" He had called out, the joy clearly evident in his voice as he sang out the robots name, only growing more once seeing the smile beginning to grow on the other males expression. How sweet. He walked over for the other, taking a small breath in through his nose, letting his hand slide in and take ahold of the others, leading him slowly back to where he had chosen, surprised at himself for being able to do even that. "I'm so glad that you came here tonight, I really was excited." He admitted with a small nervous laugh. He had wanted this for as long as he could remember. The memory of Kiibo growing so excited at the promise that he would be shown the stars, and the fact that he was the one making that memory come true. After receiving his answer, he had soon stopped his walking, his hand remaining held.

Mere moments had gone by before Kiibo had gasped out in excitement. "Shuichi ! The sky!" He had called out, blue orbs wide in awe as his head was craned up towards the sky, unoccupied hand pointing up in excitement as the darkened sky started to show the glittering stars within it. Laughing softly to himself, Shuichi looked down at the robot, his own gaze warm - fond of the sight that was beside him. "See? I told you that they were much better than those other ones, they really are beautiful." The detective had said, his voice dropped down quiet, they were the only two there, correct?

More time passing, the two had eventually sat down, the navy haired boy having had gained a little more confidence within himself, his arm now draping over the shoulders of Kiibo, his cheeks warm at how close they had gotten. It wasn't anything that large either, he had only just held him a little bit closer than before but it was still something so new to him, but he wasn't experiencing negative feelings, and thus he remained where he was. Kiibo was surely happy with what was happening, and with his heart telling him that as long as the other was happy, he would be too. Was this what love was? Always wanting to be around another person, no matter how long a period of time? Surely, it had to be. Should he tell Kiibo about that? Would he even know what that meant? Yes, he was a very smart robot - but he did admit to struggling with human emotion. 

Either way, he wanted to let him know - he had to let Kiibo know that he cared for him. Seeing that he was preoccupied with gazing at the stars, the beginnings of a smile starting at the beginnings of his lips, leaning his head only slightly closer, closing his eyes and pressing a slow, almost planned out kiss to Kiibo's cheek, his arm tightening around his shoulder as he did so. That would do, would it not?  
"Shuichi?" He had been asked the second he pulled away, his eyes pulling away from the view in front of him to give him a curious glance. "Did...did you just kiss me?" He had been asked - ah. He did know. Well, of course he did. Did he have to remind himself of how smart he was again? No, he knew that - and he had known that since the first time they had talked to one another. Nodding his head as an answer, he could feel the nervous nip start up in his gut. Was that the wrong thing to do?

Ah... no, no it wasn't.

His mind couldn't registered what had happened earlier, but it was happening - Kiibo had closed the gap between them, kissing him. Damn, he made the real first move. Would he complain? No, no he wouldn't. Because Kiibo was kissing him - him out of all people. Kiibo knew his feelings, and this was the silent way of being told that the robot held similar ones. And so, that warm honey gaze had closed once more, free hand moving to gently touch against the cheek of the other boy, returning the sweet gesture, silently confirming that this was indeed- a good idea. In fact, the best idea he had come up with to this date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would anyone be interested if I wrote a longer story? Possibly another au of these two? Perhaps Kiibo trying to understand what love really is so he can return it to Shuichi ? Something a little longer than 2 chapters !!


End file.
